Her Innocence, His Sin
by ForeverACharmedOne
Summary: She would forever be marked by him. Even if Gabriel Van Helsing rescued her, she would always bear his mark. Always. Takes place after Aleera knocks Anna out and brings her to Dracula's Summer Palace. DraculaAnna.


**Ok, this is my first time doing a lemon fic, so please be nice!! Criticism is welcome to help me improve, but please no flames!**

**Takes place right before the Masquerade Ball.**

**Anna/Dracula**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even Dracula.**

* * *

**Her Innocence, His Sin**

* * *

Anna Valerious had circled her prison at least fifty times by now in the effort to find a way to escape. There was a window large enough for her to fit through, but when she tried it, she was flung back by a force field Dracula had provided to keep her from leaving. Anna sighed and slumped on the bed provided in her cell. She was tired, and her head was still sore from where Aleera had struck her. She scanned the grand room again in case she had missed even the smallest of opportunities to escape. There were none. 

Despite the fact that the room was her prison, it was a very beautiful room. But beauty can have a devil behind it. Her family's greatest enemy was proof of that. The room's walls were a rich gold and the floor was a flawless marble that could feed her village for a month. There was a red couch, red curtain drapes, and even the bed was a sinful shade of red. All of it was lined in gold.

As the last Valerious lay on the bed in silence, she thought of her family trapped in Purgatory. She had watched as Aleera, Verona, and Marishka fed on her mother, and she had not been able to do anything about it. She had seen her father's black corpse in Castle Frankenstein's lab, and she had seen her brother slip away into to sickness within him, and finally his death. She had wanted to save him. She tried to. But she failed, as she could not afford to do with her family's mission to kill Dracula. Failure to save the ones you love hurt her more than anything else ever had.

By now, Anna was emotionally tired. All she knew was fighting and killing demons, but she always had her family beside her. Now, she was alone. What was left for her? Van Helsing would come tomorrow night and make a trade for her, but if he did, then Dracula would win. She must not let him trade her! She would be strong. She would put her fears aside and fight! Her family was counting on her!

"Ah my little princess, your courage is as great as your beauty," a dark and immensely amused voice said, cutting into her thoughts.

Anna scowled as Count Vladislaus Dracula stepped from the shadows and into view. His lips were curled into an impish smirk, and Anna just _knew_ that he had been listening to her thoughts.

"Is your room satisfactory?" he purred striding towards her.

Anna slid of the bed and stood up, tensed. "No it is not! It is nothing more than a prison!" Dracula reached the bed and lightly ran his right hand over the bed spread. "It doesn't have to be," he replied huskily, and continued his advance. Anna narrowed her eyes in anger and fear, but before she could move, Dracula was behind her, pulling her close, breathing hotly down her neck.

"Anna…My Anna….What a beautiful woman you have become…A strong woman… Vivacious… full of life…Life I wish to possess," he murmured into her hair, inhaling her delicious scent. He ran an icy hand down her neck, to her breast, her side, and rested on her thigh before giving it a light squeeze.

The gypsy princess froze in unexpected pleasure. No man had ever touched her like _that _before! Any man stupid and suicidal enough to try was rewarded with a sharp kick where the sun-don't-shine and never tried again. Before long, not a single man in the village tried anything with her. This…this gave her butterflies in her stomach, and an unfamiliar fiery feeling began to stir below her stomach, in her most intimate places.

"Ahh... D-Don't do that…" she whimpered.

"Why would I stop? I finally have the warrior princess I've always wanted in my grasp," he answered, nibbling her neck with the occasional lick. Anna shuddered. "No… This is wrong. We shouldn't be…STOP!" she shouted as Dracula's wandering hands went too far south for her taste. Caught off guard, Dracula released his hold over her as she stepped away, anger in her eyes.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "You have no right!"

"I have the power to do so Princess. More importantly, I have the _desire_ to so," he answered licking his lips. His composure recovered, he slunk towards her like a hungry cat eying a canary. Anna backed up and hit a wall. She hastily looked around for a weapon, anything sharp to temporarily protect herself from Dracula. And his apparent lust for her.

"There is nothing for you to use against me my dear, I made sure of it when I placed you in this room," Dracula said lazily, while his eyes glimmered in demonic and carnal lust. Her fear sweetened the deal. But she would not fear him for long. No. Soon she be begging him for more, screaming, wanting, and losing herself to him.

"Release me!" Anna demanded, trying to stall the vampire and swallow back her fear.

"Oh, do not worry Princess, I will give you release soon enough," was his response followed by a devilish and purely sexual grin.

Anna's heart pounded. What could she do? She had no way out, and she had a lustful Dracula coming towards her. She wouldn't give in, but things weren't looking bright for her. Dracula brought his arms on either side of Anna and rested his hands on the wall, blocking her from running. He slowly brought his head to hers, and hovered his lips near Anna's. To his complete satisfaction, she licked her lips and her heartbeat quickened.

Now Anna was not entirely innocent in what sex involved, but this fire Dracula had ignited in her was completely alien and new. Never had a man made her feel so vulnerable, weak-kneed and unexpectedly…hot. Van Helsing had caused her stomach to churn, and make her heart quicken slightly in the few moments they had, like in the rain when they had shared that bottle of absinthe. But nothing like this sudden urge to kiss and groan had ever been present.

Dracula, looking her straight in the eye, said very low and deep, it was almost a growl, "You have escaped me time and time again. Even my brides failed to bring you to me, but……no more. Now you are mine, and will never escape me!" With that said, he ferociously smashed his lips to hers, and in her gasp of surprise, slid his tongue into her mouth, probing, tasting her hot mouth. Warming his own icy tongue against hers.

Anna gasped in surprise and tried to push Dracula away, but to no avail. Her moments of fear was brushed way with new feelings of passion. The passion that led to what, she wasn't entirely sure, but she could not think to consider a plan of action to get away, like she had last time. Her mind was full of spicy, dark fireworks as Dracula kissed her more passionately and intimate before snaking his arms around her, picking her up bridal-style, and carrying her to the bed. The bed where he would take what was his, and always would be. So even if that damned Gabriel Van Helsing succeeded in rescuing her, she would forever be marked by him.

Everything would be as it should be.

Setting her on the bed with her arms clinging to his neck, he willed her corset and shirt off, and removed his lips from her panting mouth temporarily to gaze upon the flawless beauty that was Anna Valerious, Princess of the Gypsies. She was perfectly formed, and her nipples had already hardened and were perked. They were ready to be savagely marked by him.

He unsheathed his fangs and before Anna could clear her mind and escape, he sank his teeth into her breast, sucking and leaving a bite mark there. He then licked the drops blood that had spilt, and set his attention to her other pale breast, untainted and pure. But not for long, he did the same as before, causing Anna to arch her back and groan in pleasure.

Her mind was gone. She had no thoughts of rebellion, only of ecstasy. She was a virgin after all, and could not block the new feelings erupting within her, that were being forced and teased out of her.

"Oh…..Count….." She whimpered.

He stopped to both of their dismay and looked into her stunned, chocolate eyes.

"No. Not Count. Not Dracula. You will say _Vladislaus_," he commanded with a seductive growl.

"Vladislaus," she whispered, testing it out on her tongue.

The very innocent way she said it sent shivers down his spine and his lust took over again. He slid his hand to her riding pants and rubbed small circles around her womanhood, causing Anna to moan his name. He slowly slid his hand beneath the waistband and continued to stroke her. He began to will her pants and boots away when Anna suddenly cried out.

"No wait! Stop! Please. I- I can't. Don't make me please!"

"Shhhh.." Dracula whispered soothingly. "You _can_. I will be gentle."

With a few more encouraging touches and kisses, Anna let out a deep breath and arched against him. Her way of surrender, her way of wanting. Needing no more encouragement, he willed both of their clothing off. He removed his hair clip and let his dark locks fall freely. He then guided his aching organ to her entrance and lightly slid in to the moist center.

"I am going to take the last of your innocence Anna," he proclaimed lustily. "I am going to show you the true meaning of passion and pleasure."

She shuddered in anticipation. He licked her breasts down to her naval and back up to her mouth. The pleasure drunk Anna Valerious made no movement to stop him and only encouraged him with her sounds of pleasure. A dazed brown met a triumphant, ethereal blue, and Dracula could wait no longer. With a sinfully dominant kiss, he thrusted inwards, claiming her virginity forever as his. His and his alone.

Anna screamed in pain, but immediately hissed in pleasure. She ran her hands up to Dracula's shoulders and clenched her nails into his skin almost hard enough to draw blood. "Mmmmmmm…..Vladislaus…" she rasped as Dracula started the uncontrollable rhythm of their bodies melding into one. Her hips moved of their own doing, and sweat poured from her brow.

"Tell me," he commanded. "Tell me who you want!"

"Y-you……"

"Tell me who claims you!"

"You do," Anna whimpered.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you!"

"Make.. Make me feel good," she whispered.

"Don't you _ever_ forget it!" he hissed.

He continued to pound mercilessly into her, making her arch and writhe.

"S-something's happening. What..what is that-AHHHHH!" Anna screamed.

"_Say my name Anna. Say it!" _

"VLADISLAUS!"

With another thrust he was spiraling with her. Hissing, groaning her name, and she his.

Throughout the night this was repeated over and over to satisfy Dracula's years old lust for his Princess, and Anna satisfied the secret lust she never knew she had for this powerful man.

At dawn's first light, they stopped for good. Dracula pulled out of her and rolled off of her. Anna's breathing and heartbeat were still pounding fast, but the two gazed at each other. Neither wanting to break the silence.

"Thank you," Dracula unexpectedly whispered. Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "For what?"

"For making me feel alive. I wish to feel like this always."

Anna looked away. She had slept with her enemy, the murderer of her family. Yet, as much as she wanted to go back to hating him just as before, she couldn't. She could see that behind his eyes, he could be gentle, and almost loving. Maybe that's why his brides were so loyal to him…

"Anna. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm supposed to hate you!" she blurted out.

"I know," he responded sadly. "But perhaps, you could be the first in your family to not judge me simply for rumors."

"Rumors? You murdered my father, mother and brother!" she shouted, seething.

"I do not deny killing your father, but he did try to kill me first. As for your mother, that was my brides, not me. And Van Helsing killed your brother. You saw it."

"He only shot Velkan because you sent that werewolf and it bit him!" Anna responded icily, getting out of bed and going to her clothes on the couch.

"Anna, do not leave," Dracula pleaded. "Come back to bed with me."

"No!"

Dracula sighed. "I had hoped it would not come to this but-"

Anna turned around to find Dracula painfully grabbing her arms and forcing her to look into his icy orbs.

"_You are mine, and you will not leave. You will not awaken until I send for you."_

Those words echoing in her mind, she felt a force commanding her, and all went black as she fell limply into Dracula's arms.

"I will not settle for half!" he hissed. "Not now, not ever! I will not turn you now, but when Gabriel comes for you, I will make sure he sees me claim your innocence in the last way there is left!"

He set Anna down on the bed, and with a flick of his wrist, she wore a red dress, a crown, and her hair pulled up, completely exposing her neck. The Count finished Anna's ball attire by placing a fiery golden mask over her eyes, sealing his power over her. He would be the one to kill her memories of her mortal life. She would only know ones of being his Queen when she awoke! And no matter what happened, he had her virginity. And Anna would always know this for the rest of her days.

Her innocence was forever corrupted by his sin.

* * *

**So. Anyone care to review? What do you think?**


End file.
